


Dean Winchester Wants My Ass

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [156]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Apparently, Dean likes the booty.





	Dean Winchester Wants My Ass

There were times when you completely forgot about everyone around you and did whatever you wanted.

It wasn’t so much because you were selfish. You were just used to doing everything yourself, that any company felt strange-and you quickly went back to your usual bullshit.

Unfortunately-that meant people were more often than not subjected to your habits.

And the Winchester’s were not an exception.

Hunting was always exhausting.

Hunting a pack of werewolves was even harder.

Your muscles were aching. Your feet were sore. And the cut across your chest was burning like a bitch.

So-as soon as you got back to the motel room, you ran into the bathroom, deciding a shower wouldn’t be enough this time.

No-this time, you decided to spend an entire hour just soaking in the bathtub-letting the water wash away every single ache you had.

By the time you were done, you were completely wrinkled, your skin begging you to get out.

So-you obliged. Of course-when you realized the cut was apparently still bleeding slightly, it made it a lot easier to get out of the now bloody water.

But as soon as you got out of the shower-your usual habits kicked in.

You wiped the water off your body, drying your hair-the towels getting thrown into the laundry basket.

You didn’t bother to cover yourself up-you never did.

So-you left the bathroom and walked right over to your bed, grabbing the moisturizer and slathering it all over your body, completely forgetting that you weren’t alone.

Once you were done, you rifled through your bag to find some clean-or semi-wearable clothes.

That was when you heard it.

The uncomfortable clearing of his throat.

You jumped up, turning around to find Dean Winchester staring at you.

Well, his eyes had drifted a little further south by that point.

You groaned, totally having forgotten that the Winchesters had come along with you for this hunt-and you’d invited them both back to the motel to clean up.

Luckily for you, Sam had left at some point. That just left Dean Winchester staring at you.

“Eyes up here, dude”, you chided, still not bothering to cover yourself.

After all-he should’ve had the decency to look away, instead of blatantly staring.

He nodded, eyes wide as he looked all around the room-now trying to avoid even looking in your direction.

You sighed, about to quickly pull your clothes on and forget about the incident-when your own eyes went a little south of Dean’s face.

And as soon as you realized he was rock hard beneath those pants-an idea formed in your head.

“You taken a shower yet?” you asked, walking towards him and sitting on his lap, Dean stifling a groan as you rubbed against his cock.

“Uh…n-no”, he stuttered, swallowing thickly as you kept rubbing your ass against him, lips meeting his earlobe, before you took it between your teeth and nibbled lightly.

“Hmm…well, how about I make you cum in your pants?”

You straddled him properly, rubbing up against his cock, before riding him as he strained against his pants, pushing him down on his bed and grabbing his hands, lifting them above his head as you kissed him hard.

He froze for a second, wondering if he should.

But any hesitation flew out the window when you started nibbling on his lip, moving your hips faster and faster-his moans spurring you on.

“You gonna cum, big-boy?”

The whimper that left his mouth had you chuckling to yourself, hands moving underneath his shirt as his head fell to the side.

“Oh-you like being a big-boy?”

He stifled a moan, biting his lip as you continued riding him, until his hands flew to your ass, pressing you down against him as he grunted.

You could feel his cum soaking into his boxers and through his jeans, the wetness meeting your skin.

Smirking, you kissed his cheek and moved off him, not missing the hopeful look in his eyes.

“What, dude?”

“Uh…ass?”

You scoffed, shaking your head and bending over the drawers.

“Slide it in, Winchester”.

He slipped out of his clothes, stroking his cock and lining himself up with your asshole, thanking whoever was listening for this blessing.


End file.
